The present invention relates generally to a containment device for a supercharger attached to an internal combustion engine of a racing vehicle or the like, and more particularly, to a cover that controls and stops parts projected through a front end of the supercharger during an engine explosion.
Superchargers are commonly used on internal combustion racing vehicles to force air into the engine; thus, significantly increasing the engine's power output. A conventional supercharger has a plurality of rotors disposed in a housing assembly, wherein the rotors are externally driven to force the air into the engine. Moreover, when there is an engine explosion, the rotors and other parts are frequently projected from the front end of the supercharger; wherefore, the vehicle's driver and nearby spectators are in danger of being injured by the projected objects.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a simple, economical and effective containment device for a supercharger; however, until now, no such device has been developed.